Deviation
by S.Oyabun
Summary: Penyimpangan terbesar dari permainan Truth or Dare. Mati dan hidup ada di tangan Sang Pengucap. Ketika logika tak mampu menjawab ... vandalisme menjadi jawabannya. Saat kebenaran dan keberanian tak lagi ditentukan Sang Pemain ... di saat itulah kepingan roh mulai meninggalkan jiwa yang terikat dalam tubuh.


_**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto**_

_**M-Rated**_

_**YAOI, out of character, and unsuitable for children under 17**_

_**.**_

_**.**_

_**See The Truth or Dare?**_

_**First Game**_

.

.

Cara permainan sesungguhnya telah dilupakan dan dilenyapkan begitu saja. Otak yang penuh pikiran polos sudah tak mampu lagi tetap berpikir apa adanya. Terlalu banyak tanya dan terlalu banyak hampa. Dunia yang dekat terasa begitu aksa di depan netra. Saat semua orang tersenyum penuh bahagia … kau hanya mampu berasa. Hati yang begitu busuk bagaikan aruda. Senyuman ramah yang menyimpan seribu makna. Beribu tanya dalam otak tak terjawab … lelah dengan semua. Jalan panjang tak terungkap … hanya menghasilkan ribuan vandalisme yang semakin panas dan membara.

Menantikan … rasa bahagia yang lugas dalam dunia yang begitu fana. Menjadikan dunia milik mereka berdua.

_**Deviation**_

.

.

Nuansa mendung menyapa pelan gedung sekolah yang berukuran tidak terlalu besar. Bukan sekolah yang megah … melainkan sekolah yang elegan. Kesunyian yang ada bukanlah hal yang langka. Saat jam pelajaran berlangsung … semua murid yang ada mulai berkonsentrasi dengan apa yang diterangkan. Bukan suatu hal yang patut untuk dikagumi saat seorang guru bertubuh tegap dan berwajah tegas sedang berdiri tepat di depan papan tulis besar.

Matanya menatap awas pada murid-murid di hadapannya. Jajaran tepat duduk yang meninggi membuatnya semakin mudah untuk memperhatikan para muridnya. Dia tersenyum tipis saat matanya menangkap seorang murid yang sedang asik dengan bukunya. Dengan perlahan dia berjalan mendatangi murid itu sembari berkata, "Apa yang kaulakukan? Buku apa itu?" tanyanya sembari mmendudukkan diri di sebalah murid tersebut.

Murid itu hanya menatap guru itu dengan datar dan memperlihatkan sampul buku yang dibacanya, "Hanya bacaan ringan lainnya," ujarnya seraya kembali membaca buku tersebut. Sang Guru hanya mampu mengangguk mengerti dan meninggalkan murid anehnya tersebut. Dia menyeringai kecil saat melihat punggung gurunya menjauh. Seringainya semakin lebar saat dia membuka sampul di baliknya.

"_See The Truth or Die_?"

Matanya menatap sayu pada sosok di sebelahnya yang sedang sibuk menuliskan sesuatu pada bukunya. Entah kenapa, sosok itu benar-benar jarang menganggapnya ada.

"TING TONG TING TONG"

"BRAK"

Sasuke tersentak kaget saat melihat para teman sepermainannya sedang berdiri di depannya dengan senyuman lebar. "_Truth or Dare_!" teriak mereka serentak sembari duduk mengelilingi Sasuke—bocah bermata obsidian dengan rambut hitam kebiruan yang mencuat ke belakang. "Kau sudah janji akan bermain hari ini!" Kedelapan temannya tampak menatapnya dengan antusias dengan mata yang seolah-olah memohon—kecuali dua orang yang hanya diam tanpa berniat melakukan apapun.

"Hn, baik. Aku main dan diamlah. Mulai saja kapanpun kalian mau," ucapnya sembari memasang tampang apatisnya. Matanya sempat melirik ke arah seorang bocah yang masih saja sibuk memenuhi lembar bukunya dengan tulisan tangannya. Sasuke hanya mendengus pelan sembari mengambil ponselnya dan mengetikkan beberapa kata di sana. Dia tersenyum tipis dan mengantongi ponselnya.

Permainan pun dimulai.

Seorang gadis berambut merah muda tampak dengan antusias memutar botol yang ada di tangannya. Mereka semua tampak diam sembari menunggu botol tersebut berhenti. "INO!" teriaknya sembari tersenyum lebar. Dia mengerling penuh tanda tanya ke arah Ino—gadis berambut pirang pucat dengan mata biru yang sedikit muda. "_Truth or dare_?"

"Sial! Aku pilih _truth_," ucap Ino sembari menopang dagunya dengan kesal. Dia menatap ke arah bocah di sebelahnya yang sedang tertawa kecil. "Diam kau Kiba! Dasar _puppy_," desisinya kesal sembari memanyunkan bibirnya.

"Sebagai ketua anggota _fujoshi_ di sekolah ini, kau lebih memilih Sasuke dengan Naruto atau Naruto dengan Sai? Atau … dengan Shikamaru?"

"Uhuk!"

"Nyantai saja, Shika!" ucap seorang bocah bertubuh gembul yang sedari tadi asik mengunyah makanan ringan yang ada di hadapannya. Dia menatap mengejek ke arah Shikamaru yang tampak sedang memasang tampang kesal dengan muka yang merah. "Ayo jawab!" ucap Chouji sembari memukul pelan bahu Ino.

Ino tampak tersenyum kecut sembari melihat ke arah Sasuke dan Shikamaru secara bergantian. Dia tampak menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal sembari tersenyum canggung. "Daripada ketiganya … aku lebih suka jika Naruto dengan … Gaa-gaara." Ino memasang tampang ragu sembari menatap ke arah teman-temannya secara bergantian.

"GAARA?"

"I-iya, Gaara. Ssst jangan keras-keras teriaknya."

"Sudah, cukup kita saja yang tahu. Ayo cepat lanjutkan sebelum bel berbunyi." Kiba segera memberikan botol kosong tersebut ke arah Ino dan menyuruh Ino untuk segera memulainya. Ino hanya tersenyum aneh sembari memutar botol kaca yang kosong tersebut.

Botol tersebut berputar cukup lama sampai akhirnya … berhenti tepat di depan Sasuke.

"_STRIKE_!" Ino berteriak kencang sembari memasang senyum penuh arti. "Kau berani yang mana, Sasuke-_kun_?" tanyanya sembari memasang tampang yang begitu sumringah.

"_Truth_."

"Aaahhh~ sayang sekali," ucap Ino merasa sedikit kecewa. Lalu dia kembali menatap Sasuke dan tersenyum tipis, "Di antara murid-murid di kelas ini … kauingin selalu bersama dengan siapa?" tanya Ino sembari mengerling ke arah Sasuke. "Harus jawab yang jujur ya!"

"Jujur? Aku tidak ingin dengan siapa-siapa." Sasuke mengeluarkan kata-kata itu dengan singkat padat dan begitu jelas. Kedelapan temannya hanya mampu menghela napas kecewa. Sebenarnya mereka sudah tahu kalau Sasuke pasti akan menjawab seperti itu. Sepertinya dia benar-benar anti monophobia. "Giliranku." Sasuke memutar botol tersebut dengan pelan dan …

… berhenti tepat di depan … Ino lagi.

"_WHA_T? Kenapa aku lagi?" teriaknya nyaring. Ino menatap Sasuke dengan muka memelas. Berharap kata apapun yang keluar dari mulutnya tidak akan menyebabkannya mati di tempat saat itu juga. "A-aku pilih _dare_, apa yang kau ma—"

"TING TONG TING TONG"

"—_oh you are my savior_~" Ino menatap _speaker_ di kelasnya dengan tatapan yang berbinar-binar. "Karena bel, kita lanjutkan besok." Ino tersenyum lebar sembari bangkit dari duduknya. Teman-temannya hanya memasang tampang kecewa berat sembari pergi meninggalkan Sasuke.

Sasuke menyeringai tipis sembari menatap punggung Ino, "_Dare_? Maukah kau pergi selama-lamanya? Mati untukku?" ucapnya pelan sembari mengalihkan matanya pada seorang bocah yang sedang asik menulis, "_Right_?" ujarnya tak mengalihkan matanya sedikitpun dari sosok tersebut.

Bocah yang sedari tadi asik dengan bukunya tampak menutup buku itu dengan cukup keras. Dia menatap Sasuke dengan datar sembari menyilangkan jari telunjuk dan tengahnya. "_Pray_," ucapnya sembari menyeringai tipis.

"_Bring it on_." Sasuke menatap sosok tersebut dengan datar dan kemudian mengalihkan pandangannya ke arah lain saat sosok yang sedang asik menulis tadi tiba-tiba menatap ke arahnya.

"Ada apa dengannya?" tanyanya sembari menatap sosok yang sedang duduk di sebelahnya.

"_Worry not_," ucap bocah tersebut sembari meletakkan buku yang dibacanya ke dalam tasnya. Dia tersenyum tipis sembari terus menatap sosok yang kembali menulis tersebut. "_In the end _… _there will just both of us_."

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Netra kelam yang sewarna dengan warna langit di atasnya itu membulat sempurna. Raut keterkejutan tampak terpatri jelas di wajahnya. Tubuhnya bergetar hebat saat melihat apa yang ada di depan pintu rumahnya.

Tubuh seorang gadis yang tergantung tepat di depan pintu rumahnya dengan keadaan yang begitu mengenaskan. Sebagian tubuhnya sudah hilang. Isi perutnya tampak berhamburan di lantai. Tubuh gadis tersebut tak terbalut apapun. Sasuke dapat melihat dengan jelas jantung yang masih menggantung di dalam tubuh gadis tersebut. Bagian tubuh depannya sudah hilang—memperlihatkan semua organ dalam yang masih ada pada tempatnya.

Mata gadis itu begitu redup—penuh dengan kesedihan dan rasa marah. Kedua mata itu menatap langsung ke arah Sasuke. Sasuke mendekat ke arah gadis malang tersebut. Dia sangat mengenali sosok itu. Dia menatap lekat ke arah jantung gadis tersebut. Tampak terselip sesuatu di sana. Dengan perlahan Sasuke mengambilnya—secarik kertas kecil—dan mulai membacanya.

_Dare? Sure. I died for you. You … the one that gonna run after your precious._

_You were lying about that truth. You are a liar. You do not worth for him._

Sasuke terdiam dan meremas kertas itu lalu melemparnya ke arah gadis tersebut. Namun, perlahan-lahan dia tersenyum tipis. "Terima kasih. Tanpamu … tak ada lagi perjodohan anggota _fujoshi_ sialan itu." Sasuke mendekati sosok tersebut dan memegang pipinya dengan perlahan. "_Thanks_, Ino."

**-VargaS. Oyabun-**

Seorang bocah tampak berjalan mendekati seorang gadis yang duduk di sebuah taman. Dia tersenyum tipis dan mendudukkan dirinya di sebelah gadis tersebut. "Ino, kausuka dengan permainan _truth or dare_, kan?" tanyanya sembari menatap Ino dengan lekat.

"Sangat menyukainya. Ngomong-ngomong, sedang apa kau di sini? Tumben sekali kau berbicara denganku," ucap Ino sembari menatap sosok di hadapannya dengan lembut. "Kau itu orang yang penyendiri. Sekali-kali seharusnya kau bermain dengan kami. Kau berubah semenjak kembali dari negara itu. Semakin menjauh dan menjauh. Kami juga temanmu, tahu!" Ino tertawa kecil sembari menepuk bahu sosok tersebut.

"Aku bermain permainan yang sama dengan temanku. Dia yang bertanya dan aku memilih '_dare'_. Sebelumnya dia juga bermain dengan teman-temannya, namun bel memutuskan permainan."

"Huh? Kenapa begitu? Lalu dia meminta apa denganmu?" tanya Ino sembari memperbaiki letak jaketnya.

"Karena '_dare_' yang diberikan orang itu belum terlaksanakan, maka dia memintaku untuk mengirimkan '_dare_' itu kepadamu."

"Ke-kenapa kepad-oh! Pasti Sasuke! Ngomong-ngomong sedikit aneh karena dia mau bermain hal seperti itu denganmu. Kami saja yang dekat dengannya baru pertama kali itu bisa membuatnya ikut bermain. Memangnya apa yang diinginkannya dariku?" tanya Ino sembari memasang tampang kesal.

"Mati untuknya."

"Huh? Kau bercan-ugh! He-henti-akh!"

_**To Be Continued**_

Terima kasih bagi yang telah membaca. Maaf belum ada fic lainnya yang di update karena semua data hilang. Jadi saya hanya mengupdate fic ini yang ada pada komputer kakak saya. Sekali lagi saya minta maaf. Doakan saja akhir bulan sudah bisa di update karena saya harus mengecek semua cerita dari awal. Tolong dimaafkan atas hiatus sementaranya. Arigatou~


End file.
